Documento Sin Título 1
by Desmemoriado Fish Pepo
Summary: La sorpresa de un discurso.


El salón estaba completamente lleno de gente vestida especialmente para la ocasión. Eran varias las mesas que ocupaban todo el pabellón, llenas de copas, cubiertos, platos y, sobre todo, personas sentadas. De esos entes salían palabras, que encadenándose, formaban parte de un coro de murmullos, cotilleos y lamentos. El continuo repiqueteo de una cucharilla de café contra una de las copas de vino atrajo la atención de la muchedumbre, que no paró de cuchichear pero sí de hablar.

-¿No es ese el escritor de esquelas, el que solo sabe escribir sobre gente que ya no está?

-Sí, y también su mejor amigo.

-¡Chitón, que va a hablar!

Las voces se superpusieron unas a otras hasta que un aclamado silencio se acabó imponiendo. El hombre que había llamado a la atención de los presentes era alto, medio calvo, y con una nariz aguileña que hacía perfectamente su función de aguantar el puente de las gafas que llevaba su dueño. El hombre suspiró profundamente, y comenzó a hablar, lentamente, y tirando de memoria o improvisación, pues a momentos dudaba sobre lo que él mismo iba a decir.

"_Te vas casi sin avisarnos. Unos días antes de que me enterara de tu situación, relatada por tus propias palabras, coincidí contigo, como todos los jueves, en la Administración de Loterías donde íbamos, como de costumbre, a ver si nos tocaban un par de millones. Nada me hizo presagiar que se estuviera incubando tal "cosa" en tu interior. Tu aspecto, como siempre, era el de una persona sana y fuerte; envidiables. Comentábamos nuestras idas y venidas en la vida, y de nuestro paso por el parque de Eugenia de Montijo, donde no coincidíamos, pues tú eras de los paseantes mañaneros y ya te habías marchado cuando yo llegaba._

_Habían sido muchos los años que estuvimos juntos, inseparables, tanto en el instituto como en la universidad. Aunque nuestra amistad, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, era de mucho antes. Siempre estabas dispuesto a pegarte con los gamberros del barrio, a mi lado, siempre voluntario en situaciones difíciles. _

_Pero no solo de entonces guardo recuerdos, pues la adolescencia la pasé al completo a tu lado. Hiciste fútbol, natación y otros deportes. Se te daban bien. Aún recuerdo tardes en las que ambos nos dejábamos las rodillas para el arrastre, después de jugar un intenso partido de fútbol. Fui testigo de esos 2 años que estuviste sufriendo una caries en cierta muela, y cómo dejaste de comer por el lado izquierdo por el simple hecho de que te dolía a horrores. Tuve que aguantar tus cientos de peinados, a cada cual más hortera, porque te gustaba atraer a las chicas y, ante todo, la atención del viandante. Compartimos comida, ropa, amores y desamores, intenciones, travesuras y, sobre todo, aventuras._

_Vivimos juntos en las drogas, el alcohol y el tabaco, y lo superamos juntos después de dejarlo todo; por décima vez. Hemos silbado descaradamente a muchas mujeres, y roto el doble de ventanas con piedras. Miles de situaciones que construí y resolví gracias a ti. Tu valentía para mí vale 110 millones."_

El hombre, que estaba recitando de memoria su discurso, pausó brevemente su perorata para secarse el sudor de la frente y beber un poco de agua. Parpadeó bruscamente detrás de sus gafas de pasta y prosiguió con su charla.

"_La pérdida de Helena te dejó un vacío imposible de llenar, a pesar del cariño de tus amigos y familiares. Era realmente maravillosa, derrochaba optimismo y simpatía; era el eje de motivación de nuestro pequeño grupo de amigos, y sobre todo, en los viajes que llegamos a hacer juntos, era la animadora que nos influía en el ánimo de todos los que componíamos el grupo. Siempre recordaré lo que me ayudaste en un viaje. Estábamos en Canadá, bajo el porche de una caseta cerrada de vigilancia, esperando a que la copiosa nieve dejara de caer; yo estaba enfermo y con un fiebrón; hacía mucho frío, me dejaste tu abrigo y te ocupaste del traslado de todas mis pertenencias, buscándome un sitio más abrigado. Nunca he olvidado esta atención y cariño de tu parte, aunque siempre estabas dispuesto cuando cualquiera necesitaba de tu ayuda, fuera amigo o no._

_Años más tarde te ayudaría a conocer a Clara, con la que has estado de noviazgo hasta ahora mismo. Nuestros trabajos, diferentes, nos han separado ya de nuestra rutina diaria durante un lustro completo, pero eso no nos ha impedido poder vernos por el barrio, recordar batallitas transcurridas un siglo atrás y beber cerveza como borregos, mientras deglutábamos cortezas de cerdo por doquier. Volveríamos a las tantas a tu casa, en la que me darías cobijo porque sabías que en la mía María no daba cuartel a los borrachos, y mantendríamos largas conversaciones con el viejo loro que tu bisabuela te dejó en legado._

_-¡Ay, Teror, Teror! -Decía a menudo el animal, que si no picoteaba nuestros confiados dedos, nos ofrecía su extremidad al sonido de: -¡Dame la patita!_

_Y, claro, nosotros le hacíamos eco hasta desgañitarnos por completo, o nos derrumbábamos por la cogorza que registrábamos. _

_-¡Nunca más, nunca más! -Prometíamos obedientes y resacosos a la mañana siguiente, para que a los dos días volviéramos enfrascados en una aventura llamada ron, whisky o coñac."_

El sujeto tragó saliva duramente, en un movimiento que resonó en forma de eco por todo el pabellón y miró al centro de la sala.

"_Nunca, todos los que hemos tenido la suerte de contar con la amistad de Jorge Garrido Morales podremos olvidarlo, pues nos ha brindado en nuestra juventud grandes momentos."_

El hombre volvió a pausar su intervención y levantó su copa en alto, gesto que el resto de la sala imitó fielmente.

"_Anoche, algunos de nosotros pudimos despedirnos de ti en privado, sin nadie que nos molestara. Hoy solo puedo desearte, mi buen amigo, el más feliz de los matrimonios con tu nueva esposa y espero que disfrutaras de todas nuestras aventuras juntos, porque hoy, para ti, empieza una nueva vida._

_¡Vivan los novios!"_


End file.
